She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not Reno x Tifa
by AkuRokuGoddess
Summary: Reno x Tifa Rude Sneakily Sets Them Up, Cloud Seems To Have A Problem. Made For Naii And Yuffie Bits For Vicky
1. Chapter 1 A Very Rude Set Up

_**She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not.**_

The helicopter was flying above the forest at an extreme pace.

"Whoa! Slow Down There Reno!"

"Haha, but I'm on a roll! I'm on Kadaj's track, I can feel it."

Rude rolled his eyes then looked out the window. "Whoa, Reno! Look out!"

Reno turned swiftly, his eyes wide. He grabbed hold of the control stick with two hands and pulled at with great force. Luckily, they dodged the giant tree he was about to fly into. They flew into clear skies and lay back into their seats. A large grin appeared on the redhead's face. "Piece a' cake."

Rude gave him an irritated look. "Reno, you gotta keep control of the chopper! You almost had us killed!"

"Relax Rude! Seriously, I got it covered."

Rude sighed and looked out the window. "Well, we lost Kadaj's track. Let's go home."

"Oh man, I almost had him…" Reno turned the chopper around smoothly with his hand and looked slightly peeved as they began to fly home.

A smile crept up on Rude's face. He turned to face the driver. "Hey Reno, when was the last time you had a girlfriend?"

Reno laughed a little. "I dunno, I seem to be too swamped with work to think about girls. Where did that come from anyway?"

"Well, what would you say if I told you that I had a date set up for you."? Rude started to look happy with himself.

Reno's face was shocked. He looked backward and forwards from the skies, then to Rude, then the skies, then to Rude again. "I…. You?... You set me up on a date?"

Rude simply nodded.

The redhead opened his mouth to say something, but instead, being in complete shock, he turned his full attention to his driving. He cleared his throat. "So, what's she like?"

"Well…" He smiled, knowing Reno was now interested. "She's amazingly pretty, she's an acquaintance of Rufus Shinra's. She is quiet, but she's got spunk."

"Spunk huh?" Reno interrupted. He smiled, thinking this wasn't gonna be so bad.

"So, you wanna go through with this then?"

"Yeh, sounds like fun."

Rude smiled to himself.

"Thanks Rude."  
"For what?"

"For interfering with my life."

Rude looked a little guilty and shy, looking across at the driver.

Reno smiled back at him. "Don't worry, I'm glad you did."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tifa wiped her hands on a dishcloth, she had just finished washing up. The phone was ringing. She walked up the stairs and answered it. "Rude?" She looked a little confused. "Yeh. But. I. Um. Okay I guess… What? Yeh, all right, meet you at 8. Bye" She put the phone down, a little startled. She had a date? So soon? I mean, Rude had mentioned hooking her up but, so quickly? Tifa was a little nervous, regretting how it would go, but also so excited. She finally had a date, it's been forever since she found someone.

Cloud stepped into a house, it was extremely clean. He walked up the stairs and turned, walking into a room. "Hey."

"Oh hi Cloud! Rude just called."

"He did? Is there a problem?"

Tifa smiled. "Well no, not exactly. He set me up with a date. I'm actually a little nervous, I don't even know the guy."

"Oh." Cloud lowered his head. "You, you want to go on this date?"

"Uhh, yeh, I mean, I haven't been with someone in, ages."

"Oh right, yeh, course."

"Are you alright Cloud?"

"Fine. I'll be at home." Cloud left the room, looking a little sadder than he usually does.

"Cloud!?" She chased after him, but the door slammed. What was up with him? Tifa turned back towards the phone and picked it up. "Hey, Yuffie? I need your help with something."


	2. Chapter 2 The Date

When arriving back at Reno's, the pair slumped in.

"Oh man, that was a rush of a day!" The redhead collapsed on the sofa and let out a large, tiring sigh.

Rude stood at the door and raised an eyebrow. "You haven't forgotten your date have you? It's in an hour."

Reno was shocked, how the time flew by! "Oh yeh right. Umm, I need to get ready."

"I'll leave you sir. It's at 8 in the nice little restaurant down the road. Y'know, the posh one."

"Oh yeh, thanks Rude, I owe ya." Reno jumped off the sofa, climbed into the bathroom and jumped in the shower."

Rude left without another word, hoping Reno would behave himself on the date.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You sure you wanna go through with this Tifa? This all seems a little odd."  
"Yuffie, don't worry, yeh I'm nervous, but if Rude says he's fine, he must be."

"True, okay, I'll catch ya tomorrow, see ya Tifa!" The small girl leapt up onto a wall, then onto another and another until out of sight. Tifa smiled up at the strange girl then walked into the restaurant.

"Do you have a reservation?" A posh, stuck up French man was behind the reception.

"Umm, yes it's under Rude."

"Ah, yes, right this way madam."

As Tifa took her seat, she looked round at the place. It was a lot bigger than she had expected, and so fancy! Rude really over did himself.

Reno reached the restaurant, his mouth wide open, looking up at how big it was. "Whoa, nice one Rude!" He was a little shaky, this girl may be some kind of whack job or maybe even work for Kadaj or be some sort of murderer! As he walked in the doors, he shook his head and got rid of all the bad thoughts.

"Do you have a reservation?" The French man asked.

"Uhhh, yeh it's under Rude."

"Okay Sir, your lady is already waiting for you."

Shit. Oh God, Did he look okay? Was his hair in place? Was he at the right restaurant? Where was he going? Reno became very nervous all of a sudden as they made their way to the table.

"Here you are sir, enjoy your evening."

Reno looked down at the long, black haired girl, staring up at him. His spine shivered. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Hi, you must be the guy Rude set me up with, yes?"

"Heeellllooo" The redhead replied in a shaky voice.

"Have a seat." Tifa could see the boy was nervous. She smiled comfortably at him as he sat on his chair shakily. "So, where you from?"

"Uhmm." He cleared his throat, still trying to get over her beauty. "Well I live down the road."

Tifa laughed softly.

Oh no! She laughed! What did he do now? He's always making a fool of himself. Okay, just act cool, he always acts cool, why is he finding it so hard now!

She reached her hand across the table and placed it on his. Then smiled up at him softly. "Hey, it's okay, I'm nervous too."

She was nervous? It didn't seem like it. It obviously showed that he was nervous. "Umm, okay, so uh, what's your name?"

"Tifa, you?"

"Reno." Tifa, now that's cute.

Tifa looked up at Reno and gave him a sweet smile. He was pretty cute. But she didn't really know him, it's too big a step for her too take to get in a relationship just like that.

Reno had fallen for this girl he had just met. Love at first sight. Now he knows what that truly means. And how thankful he was to his best bud Rude.

"What would you like to drink this evening madam?"

"Oh, Umm"

"Champagne." Reno interrupted. He wanted to be real gentlemen for once in his life.

Tifa was shocked; he was obviously a caring, generous man.

"Very well sir." The waiter walked off.

"That was really nice, you didn't have to."

"I know. But, it's always nice to make a good first impression. I usually don't drink, but it's a special occasion." He smiled at the gorgeous girl as the waiter poured their drinks. Tifa smiled back graciously.

The evening past, the food was good and the pair got on well. Standing outside the restaurant, Reno hailed a taxi. "Where you off to?"

"Oh no, you take it, I'll get the next one."

"Nah, my house is down the road, I can walk. You take it." Reno smiled and opened the door for her.

She smiled cutely up at him. "Thanks for tonight, it was fun."

"No problem, maybe do it again some time?"

"Maybe." She kissed his cheek then clambered into the taxi.

As it drove off Reno held his cheek where she had kissed it. It tingled a little. Smiling to himself, he walked home thinking of her all the way.


	3. Chapter 3 Grumpy Guts

The next morning Tifa was awakened by the sharp sound of the doorbell. She climbed out of bed and answered the door. "Oh, hey Cloud, you're up early."

"It's 11 o'clock"

"Oh." She rubbed her eyes then walked into the kitchen.

"How'd the date go?" Cloud sat, his head hung.

"Not too bad thanks, he's a little weird, but a real gentlemen."

"Oh. You like him then?"

"Yeh, he's okay, I dunno though."

"Why, is there a problem?" Cloud looked up at her in hope.

"No, well, it's just that I don't know him all that well and as I get to know him he may change, I've seen it before. They act all nice then, woo before ya know it they are a complete bastard."

"Oh. I see."

"Yeh well, not everyone is as nice as you Cloud."

Cloud smiled. "Tifa…" His smile disappeared. "I've got something I want to speak with you about."

Okay, hang on, let me answer the door.

As she walked away Cloud listened to whoever was at the doorstop, hoping it wasn't her date.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you very much sir."

"Who was that?" Cloud asked, standing as she walked back into the room.

"The postman, look what Reno sent me." She held up a bouquet of red flowers and smelled them.

"Oh.. they are… nice."

"What was it you were going to tell me?" She placed the flowers in a vase, then put them up on the windowsill.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." He walked towards the door. "I'll see you later."

Tifa watched as the sad blonde left her house.

The phone rang, she picked it up, still thinking about Cloud. "Hello? Oh hey Rude, yeh it went well thanks. He sent me flowers. Yeh. Yeh. Uh Huh. I'm a little worried about Cloud; he's awfully upset about something. Could you talk to him for me? Thanks, see ya Rude."

Cloud got off his bike and walked up to his door, surprised it was already open. He walked inside to find Rude standing in the centre of the living room. "Rude, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk, Tifa said you were upset about something."  
"Urgh. I'm fine."

"You don't seem okay Cloud."

"Well, it's just, well it doesn't matter."

"But Cloud…"

"No, I'm fine, just get out."

Rude looked shocked, Cloud was acting weird. He stepped out of the house and heard the door slam behind him. What the hell was up with Cloud?


	4. Chapter 4 A Bad Move

Reno moaned as the bright light from his window shone in his face, waking him up. He looked over at the alarm clock. "Urgh, 12… where's Rude?" He got up and got dressed, thinking he was late for work. But wait, Rude wasn't here so surely they must have the day off or something. Great, he got up for nothing. He lay on his bed, thinking of what had happened the night before, he held his cheek and smiled, remembering the flowers he had sent her last night. He hoped she would like them. The door knocked, he got up and answered it, his face was blank. "Rude, what time do you call this?"

"Sorry sir, but, I had a little business to attend to."

"Without me?" Reno raised his eyebrow, looking a little angry.

"Sorry, it won't happen again."

"Better not. Now, what are we doing today? After Kadaj again?" Reno stepped out from the doorway and locked the door.

"Nothing Reno, it's our day off."

"Ya could have told me."

"Sorry."  
"Nahh, it's okay, besides, I owe you."

"For what?"

"That date, seriously, she's an amazing girl, where did you meet her?"

"Oh right, umm I can't remember, I've known her for a while."

"And you kept her from me?" Reno gave Rude a great smile.

Rude simply laughed, the pair walked off into town, discussing how well the date went. Rude's phone rang. "Yo."

"Who is it?"

"Shh. Yeh, no he was acting strange. It's not like him I know, maybe you should go over and talk to him yourself."

Reno raised an eyebrow, what the hell was Rude on about?

"I'm with Reno if you want a word. Okay, I'll pass you over."

"Huh no, who is it?" Reno stepped back.

"It's Tifa dumbass."

"Tifa?" He took the phone from Rude's hands and placed it gently by his ear. "Uhh… hello? I'm good, how are you? Good. D.. Do you wanna do something tonight? Okay, seven? See ya there."

Reno flipped the phone the smiled happily up at Rude.

"Goin' out tonight?"

"Yeh, I'm a little nervous."

"You? Nervous? C'mon Reno, get your self together, just be yourself."

"But, what if she doesn't like the confident me? I mean, I like her so much, I can't even be confident around her."

"Aww man, it's fine, just try your best."

Reno sighed and nodded. Maybe tonight he should try and relax a little more. It was silent for a while, both Turks were in deep thought.

All of a sudden their minds were jolted, a giant beast flew over their heads, screeching in a high-pitched tone. People ran past the pair, screaming and panicking.

Reno's mouth was wide open, the beast was huge. He turned to smile at Rude, who was already smiling at him. They were thinking exactly the same thing. They ran up to the beast, yelling like madmen. When they got to it they realized just how enormous it was. Their faces drooped. Reno turned swiftly, knocking his electro-mag rod right into Rude's face and ran off. The battle continued for several hours, the two Turks were trying to be the hero's. They didn't get all that far.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seven o'clock arrived and Tifa was sat at home, waiting for Reno to arrive. Hours passed and there was still no sign of him. "Knew it." She muttered under her breath. "Another bastard." She reached for the phone and called the only person she could trust. Cloud.

Cloud rushed over to her house and knocked on the door. She let him in, she was pretty frustrated.

"You alright?"

"Yeh I'm fine. Thanks for coming Cloud."

"It's no big deal. So this guy. Stood you up?"

"Yeh, I didn't think he was that sort of person, but there you have it." She slumped on the sofa, she was not impressed. "I should be over this, I've met plenty of melon heads like him."

"The worlds full of em'"  
"But your not one Cloud."

Cloud smiled and sat next to her. "Tifa, I've been wanted to say something for a while now."

Tifa looked to her right, Cloud looked pretty serious. "What is it?"

"I didn't like you going on that date."

"Oh, why not? You knew he was like that all along didn't you. Do you know him?"

"No, never met him, I just." Cloud looked up at her, his eyes glowing. "I've always liked you Tifa. It hurts me too see you with someone else."

Tifa was shocked, she had no idea what to do… she kinda felt the same but, to hear him say that so straight forward was like a mess in her ears. "I… I don't know what to say."

"It's okay, I just, wanted to tell you."  
"Cloud, I'm sorry, I do like you, it's just all so sudden."

Cloud closed his eyes, his head down.

"Hey cheer up, I didn't say I didn't like you back did I?"

Cloud looked up, then forward slightly. He closed his eyes and kissed her lips softly.

"Cloud." She muttered under her breath, being kissed again.


	5. Chapter 5 Unbelievable

The morning came and Reno woke in hospital. Rude was standing at the edge of his bed.

"Reno! Oh man, you took a mighty bump to the head."  
"I did?" Reno didn't recall, must have hit his head hard, otherwise he would have remembered. "What happened?"  
"Well, we were fighting that beast in town, you started to climb up the wall but the beast knocked half the building down on top of you. Your lucky you're alive."

Reno scratched his head, it was all coming back to him.

"He'll be fine to leave this afternoon, just a few scratches and bruises. His head is better now." The nurse said, holding a clipboard and a pen. Reno saw Rude's face as she entered the room. He so digged her. A thought suddenly occurred. Tifa. "Rude! What abut Tifa! She's gonna think I hate her!"

"Whoa chill man, it can't be that bad, we can stop by her house on the way back."

"Yeh, alright. I just hope she doesn't hate me." Reno lay back in his uncomfortable hospital bed and fell into a snooze. Rude sat in the chair beside him, waiting for the nurse to let them go.

As Reno knocked on her door, he looked nervously at Rude, biting his lip. Tifa answered, her face grew angry as she saw who it was.

"Oh hey Reno, what do you want?"

"Tifa, please I can explain why I didn't show up last night."

"Oh yeh, go on then."

"Well me and Rude were out in town and a giant beast came, so doing our job, we had to go after it, but I got hurt and spent the night in hospital."  
"And you expect me to believe that?"

"Tifa! Please I'm not lying!"

She sighed and slammed the door in his face, turning back towards Cloud.

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked sitting on the sofa.

"Fine. It was Reno, making up stupid stories as to why he didn't show up."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"Yeh, well I can't stay."  
"Why not?"

"I've gotta settle something with Rufus. I'll see you later."

"Okay." She kissed his cheek. He got up and walked out.

Reno was in pieces back at the flat.  
"Why doesn't she believe me Rude! I wasn't lying you know that!"

"I know Reno, but if you were in her point of view what would you think?"

"I… I…" He hung his head. "I really liked her man."

"I know but, maybe she wasn't the one."

Reno sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed, his head low.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tifa was severely pissed off, the thought that he would stand her up, then tell her stupid lies. She clenched her fists, then sat back down on the sofa. It reminded her of Cloud. She was so happy to see him, and he was there for her. He was an amazing guy. She flicked the TV on, knowing nothing good was on. The news flicked past and she caught a glimpse of a spiky red haired man. Its not? It couldn't be…

She flicked back on and saw Reno and Rude running up to a strange giant beast in the background, the reporter was calling them crazy, but then went onto the story of him being rushed to hospital. The TV showed Reno being carried off in a stretcher with Rude by his side. My God. He was telling the truth. Tifa felt her stomach turn. She couldn't believe what she just did. She wanted to call him and apologize, but what would she say? What if he refused it? Everything was so topsy-turvy. She wanted to do something about it. She grabbed her coat and ran out the door.

By now Reno was an emotional wreck. Rude had to leave him to grab some supplies Reno was running out of. Sitting at home by himself left Reno with his thoughts, every single one about Tifa. He had never liked someone so much before in his life, except Rude, but it was a different like. He stood up slowly as the doorbell went, figuring it was Rude back from shopping. As the door opened, his eyes grew wide, it was Tifa.

"Reno! I'm so sorry I didn't believe you! I saw it on the news, you, you hit your head. Are you okay?"

Reno stood in the doorway, his face was blotchy and his hair was a mess. He sniffed and stood there. "Tifa, I… I don't know what to say."

"Say you will forgive me."

"Okay…." Reno wiped his nose and looked innocently down at Tifa. "Can we do something today? Like, together?"

"Yeh, that would be nice." Tifa smiled, grabbing Reno's hand and walking down the road. The door shut itself behind them.

They arrived at Tifa's house. It was an empty, bare house, but it looked amazing. Reno looked round, admiring the room.

Tifa was sat on the sofa; she patted the space next to her. "Come, have a seat."

Reno remembered her saying that at their date, it made him smile. "Thanks"

They both sat on the sofa in silence for a while. Reno wrapped his arm round her shoulder. Tifa couldn't help but feel bad. She was glad that Reno was okay, but what about Cloud? So much guilt was riding up inside her, she had no idea of what to do. They both jumped a little out of their seats as someone knocked on the door. Was it Cloud? Oh please tell me it isn't Cloud. Tifa thought to herself. She opened the door and let out a sigh of relief. It was Rude.

"Hey, is Reno here?"

"Yeh, he's in the living room"  
"Oh thank god, he just left!"

"Hey Rude! Sorry for leaving buddy!" Reno shouted from the living room.

"You scared me to death man!"

"Sorry!"

"No it's my fault" Tifa butted in. "I dragged him out, I'm really sorry Rude."

"Don't worry about it, I'll leave you two alone, have a nice day Tifa!" He walked down the stairs and jumped into his jet-black car.

Tifa closed the door and sat with Reno again.

"Y'know you change when you're around Rude."

"Umm, not really, I change when I'm around you."

"Well you shouldn't" Tifa looked a little peeved.

"It's only because I get nervous."

"Why?"

"Because I like you so much."

Tifa's face lit up. That was so sweet. Reno was a really nice chap; she began to like him quite a lot. But she couldn't help thinking of Cloud. What was the mess she got herself into?

It was getting late and Reno thought he would get himself home. He kissed her cheek and said goodbye. He loved her so much. Tifa smiled and watched him leave. "Oh Tifa, why must you do this to people?" She didn't want to try and do anything about the situation now. She feared she would make it worse.


	6. Chapter 6 Jealousy And Love

A few weeks passed and Tifa felt she was getting really close with Reno. Reno was even happier than he usually was and a wide smiled appeared on his face every time he saw her. She knew the real side of Reno now and loved it. But at times she wished the nervous, sweet Reno would pay a visit. She hadn't seen much of Cloud; he was on a secret mission for Rufus Shinra. She began to worry if he was ever going to come back. But him not being there made the whole relationship thing a lot easier. Reno felt this was the closest he was ever going to get to anyone, and he loved Tifa with all he was. He had to do something special to show his feelings for her. But what?

Tifa was in the kitchen, cooking up something for when Reno arrived, she was pretty excited, he said he had something special to show her. The doorbell rang and she turned the cooker off. "Coming!" He's early. She thought. She opened the doors and her eyes widened. "Cloud, your, your back."

"Yeh." He had two scratches parallel too each other on one of his cheeks. Kadaj had got him when he wasn't looking.

"Cloud, you hurt!"

"It's nothing, it happened a while ago."

Tifa smiled and let him in. How was he going to tell him about Reno? She had to set her fears aside and come out with it.

"Smells good." Cloud said, sitting on a bar stool on the other side of the stove.

"Thanks." She turned the cooker back on. "Cloud, you know Reno…"

"What the one that stood you up?"

"Well yeh, but it's not. Well he didn't stand me up. He was in hospital."  
"Oh, is he okay?"

"Yeh, but he was lucky to survive."

Cloud nodded and looked down at the bar he was leaning on.

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that… that we've really gotten to know each other lately."

Cloud looked up, a little scared.

"He's sweet and I dunno, I just like him."

"So what about us?"

Tifa knew this was coming. "I don't know Cloud, I just don't know."

"What about what you said to me the other night?"

"The other night? Cloud that was a month ago!"

"Oh so you tell me you like me then go off when I'm not looking?" Cloud had anger in his eyes. Tifa had toyed with his heart.

"No Cloud! It's not like that at all! What was I supposed to do? Lock him out forever? He was telling the truth and he loves me!"

"And what about you…?"

"What about me Cloud?" Tifa was enraged, Cloud was being completely out of reason.

"Do you like him? Just tell me."

"Cloud…" She calmed down, she could see he was upset. "I do Cloud, but I like you too, you were just gone for a long time and I got closer with Reno. I'm sorry."

Cloud opened his mouth a little to mutter a reply when the doorbell rang.

"That'll be him, behave yourself Cloud, please. I'm sorry." Tifa threw the tablecloth onto the side and ran to the door.

"Hey cutie." He kissed her on the cheek, holding something behind his back.

"Hey, I've got a guest."

"A guest?" Reno looked a little disappointed, he wanted to be alone.

"Hey" Tifa said, lifting his chin. "It'll be fine, he'll be gone soon okay?" She felt a little guilty saying that, she still liked Cloud a little.

Reno smiled and gave her the flowers he was holding behind his back.

Tifa gave him a wide smile and kissed him quickly, then ran off to find a vase.

Reno walked in, shutting the door behind him. He walked into the kitchen, finding a sad blonde, glaring up at him from his seat.

"Uhh, hi, I'm Reno." He walked up to the mysterious man and placed his hand out.

Cloud nodded a little, turning his head down again. "I know."

Reno pulled his hand back and looked a little confused. What was this guy's problem? Tifa ran in and smiled, messing about with pots and pans, she introduced them to each other. "Cloud, this is Reno. Reno, this is Cloud."

"Oh, so this is the great Cloud I've heard about?" Reno gave the blonde a friendly smile.

Tifa looked up at the Turk in surprise. "You know him?"

"No. But Rufus Shinra talks about him quite a lot. I hear you're an excellent fighter."

Cloud nodded slightly, making a little noise.

Tifa got out two bowls from the cupboards and set them out on the side. "Cloud, please cheer up, your not being very talky."

"I don't feel like talking." He got up, grabbed his sword and bags, and left.

Tifa watched. She felt so bad right now. It was all her fault she was so depressed.

Reno looked at the sad blonde leave. "What's his problem?"

"Oh nothing, he's just a little, tired."

"Poor guy." Reno got off his stool and stood behind Tifa while she dished out the food. He held her waist and began to kiss down her neck.

"Your very affectionate today." She put the pans in the sink, then put the cutlery out beside their food.

Reno smiled. "Well, your just too cute not to cuddle."

"Aww. Come here." Tifa turned round, pulled his chin down and kissed his soft, pink lips.

Reno closed his eyes, he was in complete bliss. He loved this girl so much, he didn't want to let her go.

Tifa finally managed to break free from his grip, she walked round the other side of the bar and took a seat in front of her food. "You really are grippy tonight, you're acting like we haven't seen each other in forever!"

"It feels that way every time I'm alone." The redhead's eyes sparkled, he walked over and sat next to her.

Tifa could not believe how adorable that was. She put down her fork and looked into his bright dazzling eyes. "You really are special aren't you." She smiled up at him, leaning forward for a kiss.

Reno stopped her and got off the stool.

What was he doing? She thought.

Reno got down onto one leg and reached into his pocket.

Tifa's eyes widened. Proposing?! So Soon?! But, what about Cloud? She didn't want to break either of their hearts!

"Tifa, I know it hasn't been very long and we still have a lot to learn about each other but, I'm seriously in love with you, and I don't want you to slip away." He took out a box from his pocket and opened it. A large, dazzling jewel sparkled in the light. It must have cost him a lot. "Will you marry me?"

"Reno! I … I don't know what to say! It's, such a big surprise!"

"Just say what you feel." He smiled lovingly up at Tifa, his eyes glowing again.

Her mind suddenly cast back to Cloud. Why? Why couldn't she just be happy with someone? "I.. I have to think about it Reno…"

Reno's eyes faded and he closed the box. "Oh. Okay." His head hung. He felt like crying.

"Reno! I'm not saying I don't want to, it's just a shock is all! Don't worry okay? I love you."

Reno nodded, slid the box back into his trousers and stood up. He knew it was too early, but he couldn't help how he felt.

"C'mon. Have something to eat, your too skinny." Tifa sat on a stool and began to munch away at her food.

Reno sat down slowly and tried to eat. All of a sudden, he wasn't all that hungry. After dinner, he was about to leave when Tifa stopped him. She insisted that he stayed. "Please Reno, I love you, don't go."

Reno nodded and cuddled her warmly. "I won't go."

Tifa smiled and took his hand, she began walking up the stairs, winking down at him as she went. That night, they made love passionately for the first time together.


	7. Chapter 7 Advice From A Ninja

The morning came and Rude was at Tifa's ready to pick Reno up for a special mission from Rufus. Reno gave Tifa a kiss, then ran out to the chopper, warming it up. He was in an amazingly happy mood that morning. Tifa had to speak to Rude quickly.

"Rude, I need to talk to you."

"Go on. But quickly, were off to our assignment."

"I know I know. But, Reno… he proposed to me last night."

"Oh my, that's excellent! What did you say?"

"I said I would think about it."

"Oh no, Tifa, do you know how much that kid loves you?"

"I know, I just. It's Cloud."  
"Cloud?"

"Yeh, he recently developed feelings for me and I kinda liked him back, but now, all I wanna do is be with Reno."

"Hmm…" Rude placed his finger over his chin and patted it. "I see… Well, I think you should do what you think is right."

"Like that helps!"

Rude gave her a don't push it glare.

Tifa nodded her head. "I think I know what to do, I'm just worried what the other person will think."

"Well, like I said, do what you think is right, when you've done that, I'll help you with the rest."

"Thanks Rude." She hugged him and smiled.  
"It's okay, just call whenever you need help."

A distant voice came from outside: "C'mon Rude let's get goin'!"

"Gotta run, we'll see you later."

"Okay." Tifa smiled and watched as Reno happily flew away, having the time of his life.

She walked back into her house and smiled. She picked up the phone and rang someone who could help her.

"Tifa! I'm here! Open the door you silly goose!"

"Coming, hold your horses!" Tifa opened the door to find a short, spunky girl grinning inanely up at her.

"Hey Yuffie. Come in, make yourself at home."

"Don't I always?" Yuffie jumped in and sat on a barstool. "So, what's the problem?"

"Well, you know the guy I went on a date with a while back?"

"Yehhhhh." Yuffie leaned closer.

"Well, you know I've been seeing a lot of him lately."

"Yehhhhh."

"Well, he proposed to me last night."

"Oh my gosh! Tifa! That's so sweet! Well?!"

"Well what?"

"What did you say?!" Yuffie was almost hitting the ceiling.

"I said I would think about it."

"WOOHOOO!—What?" Yuffie raised a brow. "Why didn't you say yes?"

"I don't know! It's just that Cloud and—"

"Cloud? What's he got to do with it?"

"Well, we kinda had this thing when me and Reno fell out and Cloud, well he likes me. A lot."

"Oh…"

"Yeh, I mean I do like him, but not in that way anymore, I don't wanna break his heart but, I really want to be with Reno."

"Well be with him then! Sheesh! Tifa YOUR Supposed to be the smart one, not me!"

Tifa looked shocked. "What about Cloud?"

"Oh he can shove it up his ass."

"YUFFIE!"

"Okay! Okay! Look, just tell him that you wanna be friends, if he gets in a mood, just leave him. He will come crawling back eventually."

"You think so?"

"Hello? I'm the great ninja Yuffie. I KNOW so."

Tifa smiled. "Thanks Yoof."


	8. Chapter 8 Answers

Rude looked over to the redhead, he seemed a little. Different. He wasn't enjoying flying the chopper as much as he normally does. "You alright?"

"Huh?" Reno looked over to Rude, he had just caught him in mid thought.

"You seem a little off today."  
"Well, lets just say I let my feelings get the better of me."

"Care to explain?" Rude took off his glasses and stared at the redhead.

"Well, I proposed to Tifa…" He looked out the window. "But she didn't say yes."

"Did she say no?"

"No."  
"Surely that's something."

"Yeh, your right, I just… maybe she doesn't feel for me, the way I feel for her."

"Well why don't you ask her?"

"Don't have time now do I? I'll have to do it later."

"Well, give me the chopper, you go back and see her. I'll make something up for Rufus."

"Oh, really? You would do that?" Reno was flattered.

"Reno, how long have we been partners?"

"Ha, yeh, okay." Reno turned the chopper round and headed back for Tifa's.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they landed, Cloud was stood outside. Reno climbed out and nodded at him, he didn't have time to stop and chat. And neither did Cloud at that point.

"Rude, can you give me a lift?"

"Yeh sure, hop in!"

The copper flew off into the distance as the redhead knocked on the door in a hurry.

The girls looked over to the door.

"Who's that?" Yuffie asked.

"I don't know." Tifa walked towards it, looked back at Yuffie then opened it. Her face lit up. "Reno, aren't you supposed to be on that mission?"

Reno fell to his knees and looked up at Tifa. "I couldn't leave without your answer. I love you, I never want to leave you, please, tell me now if I'm good enough to be with you forever."

Tifa was shocked. She looked back at Yuffie who was squealing like a nut job. She looked back down at Reno, who was staring up at her with glittering eyes. "Reno… I… I will, I love you too."

The emotional Turk buried his head into her feet and sobbed with joy. He had never felt so happy before in his life, and that was hard to believe. Tifa smiled and pulled him up to face her. "Cheer up, I'm not that bad."

Reno smiled and hugged her waist tight. Yuffie was still hitting the ceiling, screaming her head off with happiness for the couple.

"Your not bad at all." He smiled graciously, looking deeply into her eyes.

Rude hovered above the ground, letting Cloud out at his stop.  
"What are you doing again Cloud?"

"It doesn't matter, I won't be back for a while though."

Rude looked slightly confused as he flew off, nodding down at the blonde.

Cloud ran off into the forest, his sword at the ready. It would be a lot easier if he had his bike.


	9. Chapter 9 Celebrations

A few fiddly weeks of organizing, planning and shopping passed and the wedding had arrived. Tifa was being put into her dress.

"I'm so nervous."

"Well it is your big day, don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Thanks Yuffie."

"No problemo!" She patted her back and smiled at the beautiful bride. "You look amazing, Reno is lucky to have you."

Tifa smiled, looking in the mirror then gave Yuffie a hug, shaking a little.

"Do you think Cloud will turn up?"

"I don't know Yuffie, he left a while ago, I hope he's okay…"

"Mmm."

Reno was waiting at the altar, fiddling with his tie. He was a nervous wreck.

"Relax Reno, it'll be fine." Rude slapped his back a little making Reno fall forward.

He balanced himself, and tried to smile. He could tell he was going to muck something up. He always did.

The organ started to play and the guests stood. Reno turned to the opening doors and gulped.

Tifa began to walk down the long, red carpet. Reno's eyes widened, a large, sweet smile appeared on his face. She looked beautiful.

As Tifa approached the altar, Reno held her hands and looked into her vale.

They said their vows and placed the rings on each other's fingers. Reno was especially shaky on that point. He lifted her vale and smiled, looking deeply into her eyes. She smiled back and leaned forward, but Reno –Being the cheeky bugger that he was- Gained his confidence, held her waist, flopped her down into his arms and kissed her passionately. Confetti was released as they ran down the isle, smiles across their faces.

When outside, Tifa turned round and stood in front of everyone. She winked then threw the bouquet over her head. It flew high into the sky, and then was finally caught by a mysterious, young, grey haired guy wearing a long, black outfit. He was stood next to Cloud. Tifa's eyes shone as she saw him, she was relieved nothing had happened to him. Her eyes then shot open as the man with the bouquet kissed cloud, smiling contently. Aww Cloud had found love at last.

Reno picked up his new wife and climbed into their jet-black limo. It had different coloured streamers and banners hanging off it. The crowd shrieked as they drove off into the sunset.


	10. Chapter 10 A Remarkable Surprise

"You look so beautiful." Reno said, smiling at Tifa. The sun was shining on her face, making her look more radiant than ever.

"And you're so handsome." She smiled back, looking at his adorable face and his fiery red hair.

Reno sat her on his lap and hugged her round the waist. "I promise to be the best husband I can be."

Tifa smiled, maybe it was time to tell him the news. "Reno… your gonna have to promise a little more than that."

The redhead looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"Your gonna be a dad Reno."

His eyes jolted open, then slowly returned to a normal size. He smiled and leaned his head on her back, holding her hand tightly, hugging her waist. "I couldn't have asked for a better day."

Tifa smiled and closed her eyes.

The pair were thinking of how lucky they were to have each other. They promised to love each other and never let go. Forever.


End file.
